Na zawsze
by ZJeM
Summary: Obiecał, że już zawsze będą rodziną. Obiecał, że się nimi zajmie. Thalia, Luke i Annabeth mieli już nigdy się nie rozdzielać.


**Uwaga:** _PJiBO_ – cudowny twór Ricka Riordana.

* * *

_**Na zawsze**_

* * *

- Luke! - wrzasnęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, próbując przekrzyczeć ryk ulewy. Zwykle sterczące we wszystkie strony kosmyki przykleiły się jej do czoła, a przemoczone ubrania opakowały ciasno jej drobne ciało. Gdyby nie to, że musieli przedzierać się przez ten koszmar, żeby nie umrzeć z wychłodzenia, osunęłaby się na ziemię i trzęsła z zimna. Była wyczerpana i głodna, a pogoda zdawała się czerpać wyjątkową satysfakcję z dręczenia jej i jej dwojga towarzyszy.

- Tak? - usłyszała po chwili z trudem odpowiedź chłopaka idącego przed nią i małą dziewczynką, która przylgnęła do jej boku w poszukiwaniu choć odrobiny ciepła. Plecy Luke'a uginały się pod ciężarem plecaka wypchanego po brzegi całym dobytkiem trojga młodych uciekinierów, a wiatr kąsał jego zaróżowione policzki, których nie zdołał ukryć kaptur cienkiej, składającej się aktualnie w większości z wody, kurtki.

- Annabeth nie daje rady, musimy się zatrzymać! - Dziewczynka i tak wytrzymała już bardzo długo, biorąc pod uwagę marny stopień ochrony przed warunkami atmosferycznymi, jaki zapewniała jej foliowa narzuta przeciwdeszczowa. Luke ukradł ją dla małej, zanim opuścili ostatnie miasto. Nie znosił niczego, co zawdzięczał swojemu ojcu, ale jeśli chodziło o dobro Annabeth lub Thalii, nie opierał się długo przed otwieraniem cudzych zamków i kradzieżą.

Luke wziął głęboki oddech przez nos, próbując odegnać grożący mu ból głowy. Dokąd miał je zabrać?! Znajdowali się w środku lasu, bez żadnych oznak bliskiej obecności jakiegokolwiek schronienia. Drzewa nachylały się nad nimi nieprzyjaźnie, nie zapewniając jakiejkolwiek ochrony przed deszczem, a wokół panowała prawie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Chłopak zacisnął zęby. Obiecał sobie, że się nimi zaopiekuje, a teraz nie mógł nawet zapewnić im ciepłego kąta, żeby spędzić w nim bezpiecznie noc..!

- Luke..! - rozległ się słaby, cieniutki głosik. Wołany odwrócił się na pięcie, by utkwić wzrok w słaniającej się na nogach blondynce powstrzymywanej przed upadkiem tylko przez ramię Thalii owinięte wokół pleców małej. - Jestem... Zmęczona... - wyszeptała Annabeth, a zaniepokojone spojrzenie punkówy przeskakiwało nerwowo z dziewczynki na Luke'a i z powrotem.

- Luke... - zaczęła zaniepokojonym, prawie błagalnym głosem, wzmacniając odruchowo uścisk wokół Annabeth, gdy ta potknęła się o wystający korzeń i chyba tylko łut szczęścia - czegoś, co było im zwykle obce - uratował ją przed upadkiem.

- Wiem - odparł szybko chłopak, rozglądając się z ponurą determinacją wykrzywiającą jego, zwykle spokojne, rysy. Dreszcze wstrząsające regularnie jego ciałem i ściana wody przed oczami niestety nie pomagały mu w znalezienie bazy odpowiedniej dla trojga wychłodzonych, półboskich nieletnich. Myśl, Luke, myśl!

- _Szkoda że tatuś nie przekazał mi odrobiny więcej bystrości_ - szepnął gorzki głos w jego głowie. W tamtym momencie do jego uszu dotarł zduszony okrzyk Thalii. Zaalarmowany, obrócił się na pięcie z dłonią ułożoną odruchowo na rączce kija golfowego, który wystawał z wielkiego plecaka wyginającego jego biedne, czternastoletnie plecy - worek był wypełniony całym ich dobytkiem.

- Tam! - krzyknęła czarnowłosa, wskazując na coś poza nim, na jej twarzy wymalowana ulga, która jeszcze rozświetlała jej elektryzująco niebieskie oczy. Luke podążył za jej palcem, wbijając oczy w wodospad niebios. Nie zobaczył nic, co mogłoby ją tak uradować.

- Thalio, jesteś pewna..? - zaczął, ale ona już przepychała się koło niego, ciągnąc za sobą ledwo trzymającą się na nogach Annabeth.

- Po prostu chodź i sam się przekonaj! - było my tylko dane usłyszeć, zanim westchnął ciężko i podreptał powoli za nimi dwoma, maziste podłoże wydające z siebie głośne cmoknięcia w zetknięciu z podeszwami jego adidasów.

Przez jakiś czas nic się nie zmieniło, ich trójka nadal przedzierała się rozpaczliwie przez ulewę, walcząc z zimnem, ciemnością i zdradliwym podłożem. Ale wtedy...

- Jak ją dostrzegłaś?! - wykrzyknął zdziwionym głosem Luke, gdy stanęli na granicy niewielkiej polanki, na której środku pysznił się pewnie w dobrych czasach dopieszczony domek letniskowy, ale teraz (ledwo) stała tylko rozpadająca się, nędzna rudera. To i tak lepiej, niż gdyby mieli zostać na dworze! Thalia odwróciła się do niego, jej twarz pokryta była głębokim cieniem wątpliwości. Wyglądało na to, że z jakiegoś powodu jej pomysł przestał wywoływać w niej tak wielki entuzjazm.

- Luke, a co jeśli... - zaczęła dziwnie zniżonym głosem, rozglądając się nerwowo - Co jeśli są tam potwory? - wyszeptała, mając pewnie nadzieję, że Annabeth jej nie słuchała. Wciąż nie powiedzieli małej, że była półboginią. Oczywiście dziewczynka wiedziała już, jak radzić sobie z niebezpieczeństwami swojego życia, w dodatku była zbyt bystra, by ukryć przed nią powagę sytuacji, ale... Wciąż była jeszcze tylko _dzieckiem_. Skoro stracili już tę szansę u siebie, chcieli choć dla niej zachować odrobinę spokojniejszego dzieciństwa.

Luke zmarszczył brwi. Thalia miała rację, rzadko kiedy mieli tyle szczęścia bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji. Ale z drugiej strony...

- Musimy podjąć ryzyko. Mam o was dbać, nie? Cokolwiek się stanie, lepsze to niż patrzenie, jak zamarzacie - oświadczył chłopak głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, mierząc je poważnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili jednak jego twarz rozświetlił charakterystyczny dla niego uśmiech. - To co, wchodzimy?

Półbogowie wyszli z cienia drzew, zmierzając powoli ku środkowi polany i rozglądając się czujnie na boki. Krótki postój pod leśnym baldachimem, osłaniającym choć trochę od ulewy, dobrze zrobił Annabeth, a dziewczynka kroczyła teraz powoli za Thalią, ściskając ją mocno za rękę. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że tamto miejsce jest najbezpieczniejszym schronieniem pod słońcem, kiedy nagle..!

- Luke! - krzyknęła Thalia, gdy chłopak przyspieszył kroku, ślizgając się nieszczęśliwie na mazi z błota i zgniłych liści, a po chwili wylądował twardo w kałuży pełnej szaro-brązowej breji, co wyglądało właściwie dość komicznie, ale... Auć. To musiało zaboleć.

Blondyn poderwał się na nogi, prawie że powracając do poprzedniego stanu, zaciskając z bólu zęby i starając się zignorować płonące piekielnym ogniem policzki. Nie umiał oszacować, czy bardziej ucierpiało jego ciało, czy może jednak duma, ale stawiał raczej na to drugie.

- Wchodzimy - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, odwracając głowę od dziewczyn walczących o zachowanie powagi na widok ciemnej plamy na jego jasnych jeansach.

Luke położył dłoń na klamce i przekręcił ją. Mieli szczęście, drzwi uchyliły się powoli z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem. Wsadził głowę w szparę między nimi a futryną i wbił wzrok w otaczający go półmrok. Miejsce wyglądało na całkowicie opuszczone, ze ściany wystawał jedynie smętnie zardzewiały kran, a w róg pchnięto coś, co było pewnie kiedyś łóżkiem, ale teraz przypominało co najwyżej pryczę z kilkoma zjedzonymi przez mole kocami. Żadnych innych ludzi, ani śladu potworów.

Weszli do środka, szczelnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. W pomieszczeniu może i nie panowało przyjemne ciepło, ale i tak poczuli ulgę, mogąc uciec spod konewki złośliwego Uranosa. Thalia skoczyła do metalowego kranu i odkręciła go. W rurach zabulgotało, a po chwili na podłogę spadła pierwsza kropla wody. Brudnej, brązowej i zatęchłej, ale jednak _wody_. Dziewczyna zmierzyła wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy. Luke wyciskał właśnie w koc tak wiele wilgoci z ubrań i włosów Annabeth, ile się tylko dało. Musiał zauważyć, że czarnowłosa ich obserwowała, bo odwrócił się i utkwił wyczekujące spojrzenie w jej elektryzujących oczach.

- Co? - zapytał niepewnie, gdy dziewczyna wróciła na środek pokoju i stanęła tuż przed nim, w rozkroku, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i zaciętą miną na twarzy, która, paradoksalnie, tylko dodawała jej uroku. Thalia miała już do niego wiele próśb, ale nie mógł spodziewać się tego, co miała mu za chwilę powiedzieć.

- Ściągaj spodnie - rozkazała, a jeśli jej twarz pokrywał choć cień rumieńca, słabe światło nie pozwalało mu go dostrzec. Luke czuł jednak, że _jego_ policzki zabarwiły się kolorem tak jaskrawym, że nawet dla ślepego byłyby charakterystyczne jak nos Rudolfa.

- _Co..?!_ - powtórzył, słaby, ochrypły szept, który sprawił, że Annabeth zachichotała. Thalia parsknęła śmiechem i wywróciła oczami, porzucając złowrogą pozę.

- Mamy dostęp do wody, a ty przyozdobiłeś spodnie czarującą plamą z błota. Mogę je wyprać - wyjaśniła, wskazując na kran za swoimi plecami. Luke odetchnął z ulgą. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien był wybrać kogoś innego. Kogoś, przy kim nie bałby się zostać wyśmianym, bo po prostu nie obchodziłaby go ich opinia. Wciąż delikatnie się rumienił, ale rozpiął guzik i rozporek, ukazując światu swoje bokserki z...

- Ojej… - mruknęła Thalia zawiedzionym głosem na widok czarnego materiału. - Miałam nadzieję, że to będzie coś, z czego mogłabym się pośmiać... – prychnęła cicho, rzucając nieco obrażone spojrzenie na uśmieszek samozadowolenia na jego twarzy. Luke uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a wszystko z powodu jej nadąsanej miny.

- Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłem – odparł, wystawiając język. Rzucił jej spodnie i patrzył, jak zlewa je podejrzanie wyglądającą wodą. Wtem, dotarło do niego, że nie byli z Thalią sami, a druga z dziewczyn była jednak znacząco zbyt mała, żeby serwować jej obrazki jego chudych nóg i znoszonej bielizny. Luke chwycił drugi z koców i okręcił go ciasno wokół bioder. Odwrócił się, Annabeth wpatrywała się w niego oczyma bez emocji.

- Mam _siedem_ lat, wiem, jak wyglądają chłopcy – oświadczyła przemądrzałym tonem, kręcąc głową. Luke zaśmiał się. Chłopak pochylił się i zmierzwił jej włosy. Zaczynał myśleć, że tej małej po prostu nie można było nie pokochać. Annabeth sapnęła cicho w irytacji, odpychając jego ręce.

- Chodź, spróbujemy skombinować jakiś ogień – wyszczerzył do niej zęby, kierując się do dwóch podróżnych plecaków, które zostawili przy drzwiach.

**X**

Jakiś czas później, jeansy Luke'a wisiały na ramie łóżka, a ta była skierowana w stronę wiadra stojącego na środku pokoju. W blaszanym pojemniku trzaskał wesoło ogień, a półbogowie skulili się pod największym kocem, wpatrując się w jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu. Chłopak starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak dziwne było przebywanie tak blisko Thalii, kiedy praktycznie nie miał na sobie niczego oprócz koszulki i bielizny. Annabeth wtuliła się w drugi bok czarnowłosej, przymykając oczy. Thalia pomyślała, że być może był to już czas, by ją nieco ożywić. Odwróciła się i pogrzebała w przedniej kieszeni plecaka, by wyciągnąć z niego trzy czerwone, błyszczące jabłka – jeden z ich najlepszych łupów.

- Proszę, mała – szturchnęła blondynkę w bok, po czym podała jej owoc. Annabeth drgnęła i przetarła dłonią zaspane oczy. Wymruczała zniekształcone przez resztki snu _dziękuję_ i rozejrzała się, jej szare tęczówki na powrót czujnie jak zwykle.

- Luke, czy wciąż mamy ten scyzoryk? – zapytała, a chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Mimo zdziwienia, podał jej narzędzie i patrzył, jak dziewczynka odkrawa spory kawałek. Trochę soku pociekła jej po palcach, które wytarła w koc. Annabeth wykręciła się z pledu i wrzuciła zawartość pięści w ogień. Chłopak spochmurniał. Czyżby to..?

- Czemu to robisz? – zapytał blondynkę ponurym tonem, patrząc prosto na Thalię, która nie odwzajemniała jego spojrzenia. Umawiali się, że nie powiedzą nic Annabeth. Czyżby dziewczyna złamała ten pakt? Czy powiedziała jej o ich boskich rodzicach, o ofiarach dla nich? O _jałmużnie_, na którą nie zasługiwali..? Wyraz jej jasnoniebieskich oczu nie przynosił upragnionej odpowiedzi, zrobiła to za to sama Annabeth.

- Właściwie nie wiem, ale… Thalia zawsze tak robi – powiedziała powoli dziewczynka, marszcząc nieco brwi. Luke poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął ciężar z jego piersi, obciążenie, którego pojawienia się nawet nie zauważył. Uśmiechnął się, a kiedy Thalia w końcu na niego spojrzała, dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- No tak – wymamrotał cicho. Thalia objęła Annabeth lewą ręką, pozwalając jej wtulić się wygodnie w swój bok, po czym oparła głowę na ramieniu Luke'a.

Było im ciepło, mieli co jeść i pić, no i przede wszystkim _byli razem_… Czy czegoś więcej im było trzeba?

**X X X**

Łowczynie stały na skraju polany w strugach deszczu, a Thalia poczuła, że brała już kiedyś udział w podobnej wyprawie. To igliwie nad ich głowami, ta rozpadająca się chatka na środku otwartej przestrzeni, te wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno odpowiednie schronienie..?

- Thalio, co robimy? – spytała nerwowo Cristine, młoda dziewczyna o hebanowych włosach i wiecznie roześmianej twarzy, która jednak wyrażała teraz tylko lęk i niepewność. Brak doświadczenia nigdy nie dodawał świeżym rekrutkom animuszu. Thalia zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na swoim łuku, nie odpowiadając od razu.

- Wchodzimy – zarządziła w końcu. – Jestem waszą opiekunką. Nie będę patrzeć, jak zamarzacie – wyjaśniła ochoczo, szczerząc zęby. Twarz Cristine wydłużyła się w zdziwieniu, ale błyszczące, jasne oczy ich przywódczyni i jej pewny siebie wyraz twarzy dodały jej otuchy. Łowczynie ruszyły ku chatce, ale Thalia została jeszcze chwilę pod sosną, z dłonią na chropowatym pniu, tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach i wzroku utkwionym w ciemnoniebieskim niebie.

**X**

- Jak to zrobiłeś, Glonomóżdżku? – jęknęła Annabeth, patrząc, jak błoto skapuje jednostajnie ze spodni Perciego, prosto na drewnianą podłogę domku Ateny. Podłogę, którą całkiem niedawno sama umyła. Chłopak uśmiechnął się niepewnie i zmierzwił dłonią wilgotne włosy.

- Ciągle pada, ale to nie przeszkadza Travisowi i Connorowi. Wręcz przeciwnie – wyjaśnił, badając stan jeansowych nogawek. Dziewczyna przypatrywała się chwilę, jak wykręca głowę we wszystkie kierunki, a w końcu wydała wyrok.

- Ściągaj spodnie – rozkazała ostro, a Percy natychmiast poderwał wzrok. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy błyszczały w podekscytowaniu, a ona po raz kolejny zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle zadaje się z tym słodkim kretynem. – Nie ekscytuj się tak, chodziło mi o to, że mogę je wyprać – dodała, patrząc, jak jego uśmiech nieco gaśnie, ale wciąż promienieje tym znajomym ciepłem, które tak w nim uwielbiała.

No tak, może i był idiotą, ale to był _jej_ idiota.

**X**

Jakie to dziwne, że zmierzch mógł zapadać także pod ziemią. Widocznie Elizjum rządziło się swoimi prawami. Charlie szturchnął dogasające ognisko, a w powietrze wzbił się grad czerwono-pomarańczowych iskier. Chłopak objął mocno Silenę, a oni, Ethan i Luke patrzyli, jak płomień wzmacnia się, łykając chciwie nową dostawę tlenu.

Luke wysypał sobie na dłoń ostatnią część zawartości torebki M&M'sów, która była jego partnerką na ten wieczór. Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym pochylił się do przodu i wrzucił cukierki w ogień. Ethan i Beckendorf wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Luke nigdy nie zaczął w pełni popierać bogów, nawet po własnej śmierci, bądź co bądź, dla dobra ich sprawy.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał ostrożnie Ethan, a bliznę na twarzy jego byłego dowódcy wykrzywił nieodgadniony uśmiech. Luke wpatrywał się w żar, przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc.

- Thalia zawsze tak robi – odparł w końcu ochrypłym szeptem.

* * *

**ZJeM, 30.04-18.08.14**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Zainspirowane schodzeniem w ulewie z góry o wdzięcznej nazwie Smerek i bliskim spotkaniem spodni mojej siostry z gliną pokrywającą ścieżkę. :D

Pisane tak niemiłosiernie długo, bo przez ten czas głównie leżało i czekało na lepsze czasy. Dobrą połowę napisałam w przeciągu dwóch dni, wczoraj i dzisiaj. ;)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
